Mira
Participant 8 |gender=Female |hair=Brown |occupation=Unknown |status=Unknown |voice=Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese) Rachel Kimsey (English) |age=Unknown |eye=Green |relative=Eric (boyfriend) Unnamed mother |appearances=''Zero Time Dilemma'' }} Mira is a woman in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma as a player of the Decision Game. She is dating Eric and he considers her his "angel". Appearance Mira has long brown parted hair that reaches half way down her back and green eyes. Her long fingernails and toenails are painted black. She wears gold-colored hoop earrings. She is ambiguously brown. She wears a red jacket with three-fourths sleeves, which is zipped open to reveal her chest. The jacket has a blue stripe and zipper on both sides; underneath it is a purple bra lined with a thick black stripe with decorative studs on it. She wears black short shorts with red laces on the sides. Her shoes are black platform sandals with zippers and red heels. A black-with-gold-decorations belt is around her waist, although most of the belt is hidden under her jacket and only seems to appear on her right hip. Mira wears a thin gold-colored fashion bracelet on her right wrist which is very similar to her earrings. Finally, she has a bracelet like the ones the other participants are wearing on her left wrist. At some points in the game, Mira will be covered in blood. Personality Mira has a similar personality to Lotus as she seems to take logic over emotions and she is not afraid to speak her mind. She hardly shows emotions and thinks of herself as dull. Despite that, she is assertive and always speaks her mind even though she can be insensitive sometimes. In reality, Mira is unable to fully grasp the nature of emotions. She has a warped sense of where the source of emotions are as, her mother explained, emotions come from a person's heart. Mira took this phrase literally and developed a fascination with the human heart, murdering several people and harvesting their hearts to search for a "beautiful heart." Background Mira, since she was a child, has struggled with understanding emotions. Her mother, one day, told her that "Deep inside a person is something called a heart, which is what lets us show emotions". Mira tried her best to find out what her mother meant, including trying to learn how to smile, but she never got it right. It is heavily implied Mira would "practice" torturing and killing animals. Later, she decided to murder a woman "around her mother's age" to see her heart. Mira kept killing people to examine their hearts, and became known as a serial killer called the Heart Ripper. In 2026, Mira killed at least three people this year. Mira has killed 18 people. At some point in time, Mira met Eric at an ice cream parlor in Nebraska and the two entered a relationship. Sometime in 2028, Mira decided to join the Dcom experiment because she thought it looked interesting and fun. Eric joined her because she wanted to. ''Zero Time Dilemma'' She will appear as Participant 8 and a member of Team Q with Q and Eric. Mira is trapped in Ward Q in the facility. In at least one point in the game, she will try to kill Q. Quotes * "Oh! This... this is it! I knew Eric would be different! I had a hunch when I first met him and I was right! I told you, didn't I?! And his last words were exactly the same as my first's! How incredible is that?! Oh... Ah... This person really, truly loved me... So this is love... This..." (Mira ripping out Eric's heart and feeling it) Trivia * Mira's favorite ice cream flavor is raspberry sherbert.https://www.facebook.com/operationbluebirdze3/posts/1024948114210916 * Mira loves to read books.http://i.imgur.com/0nDhqD9.jpg * Uchikoshi's Comments (Source: ZTD Premium Art Booklet): The other games featured a sexy femme fatale and Mira fills that role here. I think her design works as a sex symbol no matter what part of the world you're in. I remember the CG modeler asked, "Shall I add jiggle?" and I reflexively answered, "Yes, jiggle, by all means." "Jiggle it is then." The results should be obvious, I think. Gallery Ztdkeyart.jpg|Mira with the Decision Game players. MiraCover.png|Mira. Screenshot_224.png|Mira with Team Q. MiraTrailer.png|Mira. EricAndMiraCell.jpg|"Maybe Diana's...?" EricLockedTalking.PNG|"The mastermind's right there!" EricAndMiraCell.png|"I-it talks!" (referring to Q) Team_Q_unconsious.png|Mira unconscious. MiraMap.png|"He's got the right to see it, too." MiraTalkingLounge.jpg|"Let's go back to the Lounge." TeamQTalkingGreenRoom.jpg|"His goal was probably to study mental changes in a trapped situation, you know?" QTalk.png|Team Q talking. MiraTalkingToQ.PNG|"I'm interested to see what action you take next." EricAndMiraStudio.jpg|"A study? Though it's practically an entire library." TeamQTalking.jpg|"Something about who Zero is, or how to get out of this crazy place..." Ztdscan12.png|"Let's start looking!" QTeamListens.png|Mira listening to the announcer. "As you... now have... 5 X-Passes... it will be open to you." WeaponTriangle.png|Mira aiming a handgun at Eric. MiraBlood3.png|Mira covered in Eric's blood. MiraBlood2.png|Mira ripping Eric's heart out. MiraSpeak.gif|Mira feeling Eric's heart. MiraBlood.png|Mira feeling Eric's heart. MiraGunZTD.png|Mira holding a gun with her right hand. Category:Characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Female characters Category:Decision Game players Category:Team Q member